El secreto de Crona
by Neko'D
Summary: Que pasaría si Kid descubriera un secreto de Crona y a causa de esto el se enamorara de ella ya que careze de voluntad para no hacerlo...
1. El secreto de Crona

POV Kid

Estaba en mi casa, iba con un solo objetivo, la habitación de Liz. Me había pedido que enviara un paquete muy importante, ella se iba de compras con Patty para comprarse un nuevo bikini, como ella decía, interesante y por eso no tenia tiempo para enviarlo ella misma, por eso yo, como un caballero, me ofrecí llevarlo por ella, aunque creo que tramaba algo porque sonreía de forma rara, la verdad es que últimamente estaba bastante ida...

Quedamos a las cinco de la tarde en su cuarto, me dijo que dejaría el paquete que tenia que enviar encima de la cama, me pregunto que si lo iba a dejar encima de la cama, para que quería que fuera a las cinco, ademas, ella se iba con Patty a las seis y media de compras, definitiva mente tenia que descubrir este misterio, pero no podía llegar a en punto a la habitación, seria asimétrico, por eso llegue con un retraso de ocho minutos exactos.

Toque a la puerta, como no encontré respuesta, insistí i volví a tocar-...Liz, estas ahí?-pero no hubo respuesta, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y decidí entrar, cosa que lamentaré el resto de mis días. Abri la puerta y me encontré con...no espera, mi mente no reacciona, es...¿¡Crona!?, ¡no pero si Crona es un chico!, ¿¡Verdaad!?

-...-fue lo único que pude decir, la verdad es que últimamente me había percatado de que Crona es muy femen...¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo, Crona es un chico, un chico, pero por que un chico tenia pecho!, porque ahora que me fijo llevaba puesto un bikini de Liz...¿¡Pero porque Crona llevaba puesto un bikini de Liz

-Admitelo, en el fondo de tu simétrico corazón, sabias que ella era una chica-

-No no, lo sabia, y..nota mental, tengo que dejar de hablar con migo mismo-Mientras yo discutía mental mente con Dik (así es como le había llamado ya que s completamente opuesto a mi), una pelirrosa temblaba delante de mi, no se si era por el frío de estar semidesnuda, o por la incomodidad de que la estuviera mirando tan fijamente, total, para no hacerlo, su piel se veía tan suave..

-Emm, Crona, no sabia...que eras... una chica-en este momento, la mano de Dik resbalaba por su cara diciéndome:

-¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?, te encuentras a una chica, semidesnuda, en la habitación de una de tus armas, ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

-que quieres que diga, estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando cada uno de su piel descubierta...

-eso significa que te gusta, baaaaka

-no es verdad, solo me gusta su simétrico color de piel...¡ya esta!

-lo que tu digas tortolito, pero estoy hoyendo pasos, ¿que cres que pasara si te encuentran con Crona así vestida en una habitación cerrada?...

-mierda

En ese momento mire a Crona, su mirada reflejaba que no entendía nada, porque hablaba solo, porque me quede mirándola...muchas cosas-Crona ahora no puedo explicarte, pero te diré que viene alguien, nos esconderemos debajo de la cama y esperaremos a que se ballan-le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, ya que no encontraba su ropa por ningún sitio-ponte esto, luego me lo explicaras tu también una cosa- en eso bajo la cabeza, no quería deprimir la, porque verdadera mente se veia mal por habermelo ocultado y como no vi que se mobia, la coji de la muñeca y la estire hacia mi, sin querer se resbalo y caímos rodando debajo de la cama, lado bueno: estavamos ocultos, lado malo: ella estaba encima de mi..

-L-l-losiento, S-sinigami-kun-dijo intentando moverse, pero tropezó con la cama que tenia encima de ella, mientras la puerta se abría y unos pasos hacia la cama.

-N-no pasa nada-dije en susurro mientras me subía un calor que nunca antes había sentido, definitivamente, estábamos demasiado cerca..-p-pero no te muevas m-mucho, podrías h-hacerte daño-no me lo creía ¿¡Estaba tartamudeando!?, el gran Death the Kid, ¿tartanudeando?

-h-hm-en ese momento me llego un olor, era olor a...¿labanda?, parece que procedía de su cuello, me acerque mas olfateando el aire, hasta poder posar mi nariz en su cuello, ella, como es lógico, se estremeció ante tal contacto...

-¿S-s-sinigami-kun?-

-Crona, hules tan bien, me encanta el olor a lavanda...-un rubor fue apareciendo en sus mejillas cuando vio que me abría paso con mi nariz al rededor de su hombro bajando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y no era ropa interior. La puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando esos extraños pasos fuera, suspiramos los dos a la vez, y no se como, con un rápido movimiento, terminamos los dos sentados en el borde de la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin llegar a rozarnos, ambos con un leve rubor en ambos pares de mejillas.

-Sinigami-kun..

-Kid-no le deje terminar la frase, en verdad me molestara que me llamara por el apellido..-solo Kid-

-hm, Kid, te lo contare pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, Ok?-lo que mas me llamo la atención de la frase es que no tartamudeo, aunque yo no seria quien se lo dijera

-ok

-bueno empezemos por el principio-se puso demasiado tensa, es verdad que yo no quería presionarla, pero quería saberlo..-Medusa, después de todo, es mi madre biológica, y ella quería, simplemente usarme para experimentos, mi vida es un experimento, por eso pensaba, que si eran blandos( en las peleas) con una niña, el experimento, saldría mal, por eso, me disfrazo de niño, y con un hechizo, tapo todos mis atributos femeninos, que, a su muerte, desapareció y rompio-Me quede con cara de tonto mirándola como podía haber dicho todo eso sin tartamudear ni una sola vez-¿K-kid?-pero no tardo en reaparecer su sutil tartamudeo que era muy mono.

-vale, comprendo, por eso ahora tienes..-dije señalando a su pecho, no fui muy agradable que digamos, ya que su cara parecía un tomate, carraspee-cambiando de tema, y ¿tu ropa?

-n-no lo se..

-como veo que te vale el bikini de Liz, supongo que te valdrá su ropa,¿por que no eliges algo?, te lo regalo, coge también ropa interior, yo te espero fuera-pero antes de que pudiera salir de la sala, una mano tímida, me cogía del puño, me gire y me encontré con una Crona avergonzada, he de admitir que así estaba muy mona.

-K-kid, g-gracias por g-guardar el secreto-dijo con una leve sonrisa, en cuanto me fije, no me lo podía creer, el ser mas asimétrico que conozco, también tenia la sonrisa mas simétrica que había visto nunca, en verdad me fascinaba

-n-no es nada-dije colorado cual tomate maduro en época de cosecha, yo creo que no se podía estar mas corriendo de la habitación, creo que podre volver a entrar en esa habitación por un tiempo-Aah, en verdad tenia una bella sonrisa

-¿A que si compañero?

-si, la verdad es que si

-¿a que le quedaba bien el bikini de Liz?

-si, la verdad es que si

-¿a que te gusta demasiado como para reconocerlo?

-si, la verdad es que si...

-¡Ja!, te he pillado

-¡he, no vale, no lo e dicho consciente mente!

-pero eso era lo que tu verdaderamente pensabas

-puedeser...-en eso sale Crona y me pilla hablando solo-...-

-K-kid, si no interrumpo yo y-ya estoy-me quede estupefacto, llevaba un vestido muy veraniego, a rayas gordas negras y azules con unas sandalias blancas, estaba bonita

-bueno, sera mejor que busquemos a Liz, ella sera la culpable de este lío, supongo-dije desviando mi mirada

-H-hm.


	2. Una cita con un Shinigami

**POV Kid**

Estaba sentado en un banco, espera, ¿porque estaba sentado en un banco?...¡ya!, estaba esperando a Crona..

_Flashback_

_-Bueno, empezaremos a buscar a Liz por las tiendas, y luego, por los restaurantes...¿Crona?-me gire y no encontré ninguna cabeza pelirrosa, la busque, pero no estaba.., en eso me fije de que un carrito estaba parado en medio de la plaza, era simétrico, ¡completamente simetrico!, era una tentación, me acerque al carrito, y allí estaba, una chica de mirada zafiro, babeaba delante del carrito-¡Crona, me tenias preocupado, no te vuelvas a ir!, ademas, si querías un helado podías haberme dicho, que yo te lo compro..-dije cogiéndola de la mano y estirándola, yo había echo muchas veces eso a chicas, pero no se porque esa vez, mi mano ardía, no quería soltarla, y poco a poco, su mano fue la que empezó a arder._

_-g-g-gracias, k-kid-sus mejillas tenían un color cereza que reconocí en el momento que aparecieron, aparecía cuando se sentía bien, lo sabia porque últimamente me estaba fijando mucho en ella, parece que mi mente ya había asimilado que ella me gustaba._

_-de nada Crona,-corrimos hacia el carrito de helados, (que estaba mucho mas lejos de lo que yo pensaba), cogidos de la mano, y sin soltarla-¿de que.. quieres... tu, tu helado..., Crona?-dije entre jadeos, habíamos corrido demasiado (repito, mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba)._

_-de...fresa...-_

_-¿que desean?-dijo un chico_

_-un helado de fresa y otro de chocolate con nata, por favor_

_-claro, marchando uno de fresa y uno de chocolate con nata, para una pareja de jóvenes novios-no se porque, pero lo que dijo, no me molesto tanto como le molesto a Crona.._

_-¡N-n-no! y-yo no s-soy la n-n-novia de k-kid...-cuando dijo eso bajo la cabeza, eso me puso feliz, al parecer estaba apenada porque no era mi novia_

_-por ahora-dije en un susurro, que no se como pudo escuchar_

_-¿que?-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas_

_-¡nada!, solo digo que yo iré a esperar en un banco, ahí delante, para guardar el sitio, tu ve esperando para los helado-fue la primera tontería que se me paso por la mente_

_-H-hm_

_Fin del flashback_

Aaah, yaa, eso..

_-que interesante reacción, ¿verdad compañero?_

-si, ciertamente interesante..., *suspiro*, en verdad hacia tiempo que no te oía, todo era tan relajado...

_-ignorare eso ultimo que has dicho y te diré una cosa por si no te has dado cuenta _

-¿el que?

_-que esto parece como si estuvieras teniendo una cita_

-ok, ya largate-le dije eso por que, en cierto modo, tenia razón, es como si fuéramos una pareja...¡¿pero que estoy diciendo!?, Crona jamas aceptaría a ser mi novia...

_-pero mira, si es tu princesa de ojos azules que viene a rescatarte de tu mente maligna..., por cierto, ¿puedo salir con su_ _subconsciente?_

-¡no!, y vete ya, no quiero que me vea hablando solo

_-occ,occ _**(N/A:lo he puesto con dos "cc", porque siempre molesta mas que te lo pongan así en un chat:D)_,_**_ pero la invitare __a salir_

-K-kid, toma, tu helado-dice mientras me acerca mi helado y me saca de mis pensamientos-m-me dijeron que se quedaron a m-medias mientras te ponían la nata, por eso esta a-a medias...

-gracias Crona-dije con una leve sonrisa, que por cierto mi helado estaba completamente asimétrico, pero me lo había traído ella, no podía despreciarlo..

-de n-nada-en eso, se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, nuestros dedos casi se rozan, cerca, muy cerca...

-toma-le dije mientras le acercaba mi helado a su boca-¿quieres probar el mio?

-¿p-p-puedo?, b-bueno- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi helado, con su cara roja y sus labios entre abiertos, creo que una parte de mi auto control se daño gravemente cuando se relamio el labio superior después de probar mi heledo-k-kid, ¿quieres p-provar el mio?-dijo hacercandome su helado...

-preferiria probar otra cosa- dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿q-q-que?

-esto-dije mientras la cojia de la muñeca y la estiraba hacia mi, nuestros labios se tocaron, un beso, le había dado un beso, no pude controlar la locura, que se apoderaba de mi, se veía tan...apetitosa.

Al principio no me correspondió, pero después de segundos escasos, lo hizo, también maldije al oxigeno con una maldición que me había enseñado mi padre, por hacer que ese momento,(nuestro primer beso, que no seria el ultimo) se rompiera, entonces yo, cogiendola de la mano le dije-vamos, tenemos que buscar a Liz que nos explique unas cuantas cosas-

-O.O...-

La estuvimos buscando por todas partes y durante tanto tiempo, que se hizo de noche y decidi ir a un sitio..estábamos en un campo, de noche, lleno de estrellas y con una luna sonriente, nos sentamos en el campo observando las estrellas...

-kid...t-tenia que a-abertelo dicho a-antes, pero yo n-n-no se lidiar con los b-b-besos...-sus mjillas se tiñeron de color carmín, seguramente estaría rcordado ese momento.

-Crona-nos sentamos en el césped, y yo la mire a los ojos-lo siento, no debí besarte en la plaza, no tenia tu consentimiento

-no me importa, en teoría, se sintió b-bien-cuando termino la frase, mi corazón dio un vuelco, no me lo creo, ¿se supone que eso significa que le gusto?

-Kid, ¿tu cres que Liz abra vuelto a casa?-

-pudeser-conteste

-¿no d-deberiamos ir a mirar?-

-no me apetece-dije mientras me acercaba mas a Crona-prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo-cuando termine la ultima frase yo ya estaba encima de ella-¿y que me dice ahora?

-h-h-az l-lo que q-quieras, t-total, y-yo no se lidiar c-c-con esto...-dijo notablemente nerviosa, estaba tan mona

-¿estas segura de eso?-dije apoyando mi frente con la suya..ella desvió la mirada y me dijo

-su-supongo

-bien entonces-la coji de la cintura, tipo recién casados en su luna de miel y la lleve hacia el pequeño lago que había en medio del prado, y sin pudor ninguno la eche en el lago

-¡WWAAA!, ¡¿que haces?!-me miraba mientras yo estiraba mi mano para ayudarla, ella dudo si cogerla o no(normal, yo la había tirado...)

-e-es que tenias u-una mancha en tu simétrico escote del v-vestido-me aclare la garganta pensando en donde me había fijado

-¡eso no es escusa, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de haberte metido con Crona Makenshi!-dijo mientras me cojia de la mano rápidamente y hacia que yo callera al agua con ella, el agua estaba fría...

-¡ja!, muy graciosa, pero que pasa si yo ahora hago ¡esto!-en ese momento le tire un chorro de agua a la car aun en el agua-jajajaja-te juro que intente no reírme de la cara que puso, era entre divertida y completamente enojada de te-voy-a-matar-en-cuanto-te-des-la-vuelta

-Dheat the Kid...¡estas muerto!-dijo lanzandome agua a la pasamos durante no se cuanto tiempo hasta que-¡achus!

-Crona deberiamos volver, creo que te estas constipado y deberíamos mirar si Liz ha vuelto a casa...-dije recordando la que había dicho ella...

-¡p-pero si e-eso lo d-dije yo!

-occ, occ, pero vamos, te llevare a la escuela-durante el camino reímos, hablamos, algunas beces incluso bailamos de la alergia, estar con ella era como un sueño, como estar en otro mundo, donde estemos los dos solos, donde yo pudiera llevarla y no regresar a esas miradas obstinadas de _este_ mundo-bueno...-estabamos en la puerta del colegio, el colegio donde ella debería dejarme, eso no me hacia ni la mas mínima gracia-...supongo que nos veremos mañana, pero antes de que te vallas quería decirte una cosa y..es que yo...yo te...-me estava poniendo nervioso, muy nervioso para poder romper este fascinante momento, aunque no pude terminar la frase que iba a decir, aunque me hubiera gustado mas terminar mi frase, que todo el mundo fuera simétrico(aunque era tentador) en ese momento, ella se acerco a mi, y en un rápido movimiento, y me dio un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla, acompañado por unas palabras

-buenas noches, me lo pase muy bien, hasta mañana kid-kun-mi nombre sonaba tan simétrico en su boca. Me quede unos minutos, con la mano en la mejilla que había besado Crona, con la boca abierta y completamente sonrojado, mientras recordaba su simétrica sonrisa recitando sus ultimas palabras en esta noche

-_en verdad estas muy pillado por ella_-dijo Dik

-creo que esta vez, tienes razon-dije mientras volvía a mi casa, mientras pensaba...Crona tiene algo, algo que me hace sentir bien, he de adivinar que es, no lo se, pero necesito esa cosa, en verdad la necesito, haré lo que sea por encontrarlo, y solo ella tenia esa cosa. Mientras me arreglaba para entrar, respire profundo, y toque a la puerta sabiendo lo que me esperaba...


	3. Un día en la playa

Que les pareció los otros capítulos?, ¡cuentenmelo! me lo contarían si fueran buenas personas...

* * *

**POV Kid**

Estaba listo, vale, puede que no del todo...¿pero que opción tenia?, ninguna, y ahora ya había tocado al timbre y esperaba...

-¡KID! ¿¡donde estabas!? ¡te buscamos por todas partes!-eso

-¿¡que donde estaba!? ¡donde estabais vosotras! ¡os he estado buscando todo el día con Crona! que luego me tendréis que explicar porque estaba en bikini, mas claramente, con TU-dije señalando a Liz-bikini,¿no se supone que tenía que entregar una carta?-dije cruzandome de brazos y muy enojado

-1º-dijo Liz-¿estubiste todo el día por ahí con Crona? 2ºCrona vino a casa para que le dejáramos un bikini y nos fuimos un momento a la cocina por que teníamos que preparar la comida, como tu no la haces te quedas tranquilo, ¿no?, y cuando volvimos no estaba, así que fuimos a buscarla 3ºla carta estaba donde tenia que estar, y sigue estando donde esta, ¿porque no la entregaste?-me quede a cuadros como todo encajaba, pero no se porque me sonaba a excusa

-NYAHAHAHAHA-dijo Patty

-pero...¡¿porque a mi nadie me dijo que Crona era una chica?!

-a...¿que no lo sabias?

-no

-pues ya lo sabes-me quede con cara de ¿¡wath!?- ademas, no has respondido a mi pregunta-¿y ahora que le digo yo?, ¿que he estado en una cita con la chica a la que amo?

_-no seria mala esa respuesta,..._

-no, seria pesima-le dije a Dik-piensa, rápido ¡ya!

-no seria de un caballero dejar a una dama sola en una casa ajena...

-Kid-Liz se puso seria-¿no le abras echo cosas sucias a Crona, ¿verdad?-un puñal atravesó mi pecho he intente canviar de tema

-no digas tonterías Liz-dije no muy relajado-¿habeis cenado? deberías comer algo mañana sera un día agetrea-

-¡KID!-me corto, ni Patty se atrevió a abrir la boca-no le abras...,¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!

-depende de lo que entiendas tu por hacerle algo-sin querer esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que cuando estaba con _ella_.

-_chico, la has cagado, jamas debiste haber dicho esa frase, y ahora estas muerto y tendré que asistir a tu funeral, vida social se a esfumado, lo siento, compañero_

-Kid...no me dijiste que te gustaba Crona, jojo, nuestro niño se hace mayor-mirerda, ahora se a lo que se refiere Dik

-me voy a dormir, tengo sueño-dije tajante para salir corriendo de esa escena-mientras oia: _¿no teniamos que cenar Kid?_ por parte de Liz y unas simples risas de Patty, mañana seria un día muy duro..

_-y que lo digas amigo, no sabes ni lo que te espera_

-callate

_-occ, pero no se si sabes que su subconsciente sabe mucho, y me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ella, sobre ti y sobre Crona que..._

-¡no sigas! oh...

_-¿oh que? tu no puedes hacerme nada, no se si recuerdas que estamos pegados ¡pegados!_

-oh...llamare a realidad y morirás entre terrible sufrimiento

_-¡nooo! todo menos realidad, es borde y huele mal, por favor, no me lleves a allí, se piadoso_

-vale, eoh, no te ralles, no ta llevo pero callate-dije poniendo cada una de mis manos en mis oídos

_-occ.._

Al día siguiente todo fue bastante bien, excepto por algunas risillas estúpidas por parte de mis armas a la hora del desayuno. Mis armas prepararon el almuerzo, y de nuevo se volvió a oír esas estúpidas risitas que no podía soportar

_-hoe, si no preguntas tu preguntaré yo... y no me refiero a que hay de almuerzo_

-tranquilizate Dik, que no es para tanto, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguemos a la playa y nos dejen en paz, luego puedes hacer lo que tu quieras...ok?

_-ok...supongo, no tengo alternativa, a diferencia que tu, solo espero que lleguemos pronto, me apetece ver a Anorc_

-espera un momento, ¿quien es esa? ¿como es que YO no la conozco?

_-es el subconsciente de Crona, bakaa, el otro día nos hicimos "amigos"_-dijo hacien do comillas con los dedos

-espero que solo aya sido eso porque sino llamare a-me corto Liz diciendo

-Kid, siento interrumpir tu monologo mental contigo mismo, pero tenemos que irnos, ademas, si estas tan enamorado deberías decírselo, sino seras un celoso consumido-dijo entrando al coche. La verdad es que llegamos mas pronto de la que esperaba, pero aun así, el viaje se me hizo muy pesado, y cuando llegamos todo el mundo estaba preparándose para bañarse, debía admitir que la playa no estaba nada mal, "nos bañamos, merendamos, jugamos con las olas"..en verdad me hubiera gustado decir eso, en el momento que algo me llamo la atención y me hacia salir de mis pensamientos, era ella, Crona se quitaba su vestido par dejar al descubierto su piel suave(que ya había probado) y un bikini, nuevamente, de Liz, me quede un rato mirándola babeando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraba, un rojo violento abarco toda mi cara, me acerque a ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, y le dije

-M-me-carraspee-me alegro de que nos podamos haber vuelto a ver-dije cogiendola de las manos

-a-ami también K-kid-entonces ella sonrió de esa manera que me vuelve loco, entonces apareció Maka, Tsubaki y mis armas

-Crona...-dijo apenada, y se la lleba de los hombros

-vamos Kid, tenemos que hablar-

-ES VERDAD, TU DIOS TE NECESITA PLEBLEYO-dijo, como siempre, Blak*Star gritando

-no grites estúpido que nos van a descubrir-

-occ, occ, no grito pero no vuelvas a llamar a tu dios estupido-

-vale-se giro hacia mi y me dijo-ahora el tema que nos concierne, Kid, voy a ser muy directo, ¿te gusta Crona?-me sobresalte un poco y baje mi mirada al suelo

-pude ser...-

-no, puede ser no, si o no-

-¡no! a mi no me gusta Crona, me gusta...su piel suave y simétrica, su color de ojos color zafiro, su cuerpo delgado completamente accesible...-y no se cuanto tiempo me quede hablando de ella porque, poco después Maka nos llamo

-vale colega-dice soul-si tu dices que no te gusta, no te gusta-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y sentandose-ooeh, ¿quien a preparado la comida?

-cada uno a preparado la suya-ahora que lo pienso, Tsubaki siempre esta muy calmada, no se como lo hace al lado de ese mono asimétrico

-jooo, entonces a mi me toca la comida de Maka, no quiero que me de una indigestión y menos en la playa-se quejo Soul, yo creo que su comida no puede ser tan mala, solo lo hará para molestar ya que a el le gusta Maka.

-Makaaa-chop-No se como pero ya tenia mi obento en mis manos, mientras que Liz y Patty se reían por lo bajo, abrí mi obento y ...

-¿¡que!? ¡muy graciosas, ahora tendré que comerme todo el obento a la simétrica velocidad de la luz! ¡espero que esteis contentas las dos!-dije eso sin pensar, porque en un momento todos se giraron a mirarme mientras las carcajadas de Liz y Patty se oían por toda la playa

-K-kid, ¿e-estas bien?-pregunto la causa de mi rabieta-h-hay algo e-en tu c-comida-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi comida, mire a Crona a la cara y con un leve sonrojo y unos cuantos granos de arroz en la cara le negé con la cabeza. Parece que a las graciosas de mis armas se les ocurrió gastar una broma con mi comida y pusieron en unas letras muy grandes, casi que ocupaban todo el tupper, KxC, creo que no hubiera sido necesario sacarse un máster para saber que se refería a Kid x Crona, exceptuando al mono asimétrico de Blak*Star, que no se como se sabe atar los cordones de los zapatos, el solo.

-venga, vamos todos a bañarnos antes de que tengamos que hacer la digestion-dijo la gran filosofa Maka, con lo que me acababa de tragar era lo menos que me apetecía hacer, sobretodo si no quería tener que ir a la cabaña de cuidados intensivos. Lo bueno es que todos, aunque fuera inconscientemente la siguieron, yo me quede un poco atrás y Soul se dio cuenta:

-¿no vienes Kid?¿no quieres bañarte con cierta pelirrosa, EN BIKINI?-eso me hizo saltar, abrí los ojos de tal manera que ni yo mismo me lo creía, la buscaba con la mirada, y cuando la encontré me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que venia a la playa y entraba de la mano con Maka:

-M-maka, no me comerá nada, ¿verdad?

-No Crona, aquí lo máximo que hay son peces que solo te hacen cosquillas y...

-¡AAAAH! ¡ME HE CHOCADO CON ALGO MAKA!

-tranquila Crona seguro que es solo una roca o algo...*suspiro*, eres muy miedica, y pensar que eres la espada demoníaca...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...jajaja..

-¡Kid no te rías!, no ves que ella no ha venido nunca a una playa-en mi defensa diré que no podía aguantar mas, era demasiado gracioso, que alguien se asuste de una roca, no lo aguantaba.

-k-kid, de q-que te ríes, n-no es gracioso

-vamos Crona, no es para tanto, mira,-me sli del agua y cogí un inchable

-K-kid, ¿que e-es eso?

-ahora veras...

-Kid, no estarás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando, ¿vedad?-me pregunto Maka

-puede ser, ademas, los demás ya están dentro, si no aligeramos nos perderemos en la PLAYA, es que es para partirse..

-¿te has vuelto loco o que?

-quien sebe... -cogi a Crona, literalmente, por detrás como coge un recién casado ahora a su muger- alomejor algo me ha cambiado, ¿tu que crees Crona?

-¿k-kid?-me pregunto

-¿si?-respondi como si nada, la llevaba hacia la colchoneta que era como un donut gigante y la cole por un ahujero-ya esta, ya no te chocaras con nada ni con nadie, y se te pude llevar fácilmente, -y despues le susurre-aunque si prefieres que te lleve a coscoletas solo dilo-le dije mientras la estiraba hacia los demás, Crona tenia la cara del color de los tomates, y cuando llegamos..

-¡alelulla! Mira quien ha llegado por fin, el trío perdido- exclamo Ragnarok- ¿no le habras hecho nada verdad chiquillo?

-¿que me has llamado cromañon?

-estas murto niño...

-repiteme eso a la cara pedofilo-

-ahora si que no te perdono retaco vas ha...

-¡vale ya, sobra!¡los dos!-dijo Liz al borde de perder los nervios

-ha empezado el...-me defendi, aunque creo que o Liz no me hollo o pasa de mi completamente por que le estaba echando la bronca a "eso". Cuando terminamos de comer, como era muy tarde y no queríamos volver, llamamos a casa, los que teníamos que llamar, y avisamos que nos quedaríamos aquí en un hotel, los únicos que tuvimos que avisar fuimos yo y Maka, ya que los demás vivían solos. Por el caso de Maka, su padre le dijo mil y una recomendaciones y se quejo como tropecientas mil beces de que no durmiera en la misma habitación que Soul, que no seque de que no hagamos cosas malas, inadecuadas o cosas así... y por mi parte no paso nada que se pasara de lo normal:

-entonces pediremos dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, ¿ok?-

-ME RENIEGO, UN DIOS COMO YO DEBERIA DORMIR CON SU DIOSA TSUBAKI TODOS LAS NOCHES DE LOS AÑOS-se quejaba Blak*Star mientras Soul lo llevaba a la habitación que nos habían asignado a los chicos, como las habitaciones estaban juntas, Blak*Star se intento escabullir toda la noche, pero eso ya es otra historia...


	4. UNA NOCHE MOVIDITA(no pensemos mal)Uno

UNA NOCHE MOVIDITA(no pensemos mal...)Uno

**Pov Kid**

-*Suspiro*de verdad, aveces me planteo seriamente el ''porque'' sigo llendo a algún lado contigo...-digo mientras veo el numeríto que estaba montando Blak. Soul cogiéndolo de una pierna, y Ragnarok de otra, ¿adivinad a que estaba agarrado? A la parte del balneario de las chicas, porqué según el:

-¡UN DIOS DE TAL CALIBRE COMO EL MIO DEBERIA PODER BAÑARSE CON SU DIOSA!¡ASÍ QUÉ SOLTADME ASQUEROSOS MORTALES!

-¡OYE NO TE PASES!-decía Ragnarok y Soul a la vez, el dueño ya nos había avisado...

Habíamos decidido quedarnos en un hotel grande pero acogedor, las habitaciones estaban divididas en dos, la de las chicas y la de los chicos, claro, también había un pequeño balneario para que nos podamos relajar, y como no, Black*Star quería bañarse con Tsubaki, pero las reglas eran que las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, simplemente para evitar malentendidos, y claro, aunque no lo parezca, tiene algunas dotes de ninja-asesino, se nos ha escapado un par de veces hacia el otro baño y el dueño ha dicho, que lo controlamos, o nos echa del hotel, y no creo que a estas horas podamos encontrar un hotel con ''vacantes''... Todos ya estábamos dentro de las termas al aire libre, y al lado de estas, una pared de madera que nos separaba de las chicas...

-Por fin, algo de relajación para variar-decía Soul

-Si... ¿Pero sabes como sería más relajante?-preguntaba Black

-No te vamos a desatar Blak*Star-decía Ragnarok. La última vez que lo habíamos cogido, como ya estábamos hartos de que se escapara decidimos atarlo a un árbol que había por ahí cerca

-¡O VENGA YA!¡NO PODEÍS HACERME ESTO!¡SOY VUESTRO DIOS!¡VOSOTROS SOIS MIS SIMPLES SIERVOS!

-Pues ya ves que SI que podemos-decía yo, aunque Soul me estaba poniendo caras raras, la desfachatez con la que sonreía me lo decía todo...

-aunque... yo creo que si lo soltamos un rato no pasará nada-en ese momento algo pasaba por la mente de Soul y no era nada bueno mientras se levantaba dispuesto a soltarle

-¿¡PERO TU ERES BIPOLAR O QUE!?-deciamos Ragnarok y yo a la vez

-¡Soul!¡Tú siempre me seras fiel, cuando domine el mundo te haré paje real!-decia Black*Star

-Black Star, te suelto si prometes no volver a escaparte... Y cállate antes de que cambie de opinión

-Si, si lo prometo, venga sueltamé ya-al terminar la frase Soul le soltó, y como no, salio disparado a la valla de madera que nos separaba de ambas termas, ¿por qué me lo esperaba? Todos corrimos para alcanzar a Black, pero en un momento se quedó petrificado justo arriba de la verja, todos nos acercamos a ver que sucedía, y al comprobarlo creo que no nos dio un derrame nasal por la cara de Maka ella nos miraba con odio, y si de algo estoy seguro, es que enfadar a Maka Albran no era muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta lo sobre protectora que era acerca de sus amigas... Las hermanas Thompson estaban entrando, la mayor sentada al borde del embalse y la pequeña de pie a su lado, Tsubaki estaba completamente cubierta por el agua la cual se trasparentaba bastante, Maka se notaba que acababa de entrar ya que aun había una toalla medio cubriendo el medio cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto y Crona... En cuanto la divisé me dio el tan ansiado desangre nasal, estaba en la misma posición que Maka intentando cubrirse con sus diminutas manos toda su simétrica piel, muy suave por cierto, mientras se acercaba a esta para posicionarse detrás de ella muerta de vergüenza

-Ma-Maka-chan, no se como lidiar con los mirones...-decia ella, después de que yo me incorpore como pude

-Tranquila Crona, gracias a Shinigami-sama-me dió una mirada que me heló el cuerpo, solo cubierto por una toalla-yo si-termino ella

-¿Pero tú de qué hablas nerd?¿Quíen va a querer ver a una pecho-plano como tu?-decia Soul todo decepcionado de que no hubiera ''exibición''

-¿Tu lo que quieres es morir, no? Pues lo has con-

-¡Ya vasta los dos!¿Hemos venido a divertirnos, no?-decía Tsubaki muy enfadada mientras se le levantaba de su posición sentada bajo el agua, ahí callo Black Star, con por supuesto, un derrame nasal

-¡ya Tsubaki pero...!-del movimiento tan brusco que hizo con las manos la toalla salió volando dejando a la rubia y a la pelirrosa completamente desnudas esta ultima apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, ahí caímos Soul y yo,con por supuesto, un derrame nasal nivel dos

-N-No decías que era una nerd-pecho-plano y que nadie querría verla desnuda, ¿eh?-le pregunte a Soul cuando ya estábamos en el suelo

-E-Eso me ha pillado por sorpresa-se defendía el-A-Aun así yo soy demasiado cool como para caer así, se supone que ya estoy acostumbrado a ver a mujeres desnudas...-pero no aguanto más antes de caer de una manera dramática... El último que queda es...

-¡Já! Niños enclenques, quien los entiende, ¡Yo soy un hombre, jamás caeré por un par de niñas desnudas!-se cachondeaba Ragnarok, el último

-A ¿sí?-decía Liz-Patty, ven ayudarme-no se lo que hicieron, pero en ese momento Ragnarok callo redondo con nosotros, con por supuesto, un derrame nasal nivel tres

- NYAHAHAHAHA-eso ya sabéis de quien ha sido aportado estas sabias palabras, ¿no?

-Oye tú, ¿no decías que eras un hombre?-le preguntaba Black

-Y-y lo soy-trago seco- lo-lo que pasa es que esas hermanas... Esas hermanas no son nor-normales

-Li-Liz, Patty, creo que os habéis excedido un poquito, eso de mostrase de esa manera... Lo habéis dejado al pobrecito...-se quejaba Maka

-Venga Maka, no ha sido para tanto, solo le hemos dado a probar su propia medicina-hizo una sonrisa siniestra, desde el primer momento en que conocí a las hermanas Thompson y se mudaron a vivir a mi mansión, hasta ahora no me he sacado una cosa de la cabeza: Nunca se sabe con certeza lo que pasa por sus mentes, pero nunca en ninguno de los casos, algo ético.-además-continuó-¿desde cuando te importa a ti Ragnarok?¿No me digas que también te gusta el?-un rojo furioso se apoderó de las mejillas de la master de Soul, el cual miró con rabia Ragnarok

-¡No! Encima que me preocupo por alguien...-aunque Soul no termino de oír la declaración de Maka, ya que se lanzo en forma de puñal a Ragnarok con un sonoro ''¡Cabron, eres un engendro del mal!''-Y encima eso debería ir por ti, ¿eh?¿ A caso estas ce-lo-sa?-una mirada picara salió de los ojos de Maka dirigida hacia la mayor de las hermanas la que no tardo en sonrojarse no se si por vergüenza o ira. Y así pasamos toda la noche, entre miradas con significados y mas que un derrame nasal.

* * *

**Vale, puede que me tarde mucho, y vale, tampoco es que halla actualizado muy pronto que se diga... ¡Pero subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto! Por cierto, gracias de todo corazón por los reviews :)**


End file.
